


Drabble et histoires courtes : Glee

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Self Prompt, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Textes courts suivant des thèmes sur la fandom





	1. Généreuse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série  
> Personnages: Mercedes Jones  
> Rating: G  
> Défi: Fesse(s)  
> Note: Spoil saison 4

Mercedes se regarda dans le miroir avec un sourire fier, ce pantalon rendait super bien sur elle. La chanteuse soul roula des fesses vers le studio. Cette fois, elle brillerait assez pour que les autres remarquent sa lumière. Elle claqua des doigts et jeta ses clés sur la table de mixage avec toujours l'expression qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était vue dans cette tenue. Elle mit le casque sur sa tête et chanta avec entrain. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son rêve, décidée de montrer à tous qu'elle n'était pas une perdante, mais une battante. Une lionne prête à conquérir son trône royal.


	2. Perte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Tuée. La mort n'était pas un sujet très gai. Rachel ne pouvait pas le nier. Son premier amour avait perdu la vie. Elle était heureuse à présent, mais cet homme avait emporté avec lui une partie de son cœur. La jeune chanteuse prenait son temps. Les émotions sont bonnes si elles ne débordent pas trop. Elle lui dédirait cette chanson. Si elle pouvait toucher d'autres âmes qui subissaient comme elle avant, une perte. Il aurait cette musique pour leur dire qu'il avait de l'espoir. Une lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle serait leur guide, une étoile comme elle avait toujours souhaité.


	3. Licornes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il y a plusieurs catégories de licorne. Elle était une Licorne. Kurt et Blaine étaient des licornes. Santana était sa Licorne. Sa princesse, sa femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle se souvenait de son mariage, de ces gens en costume venu pour étudier sa façon de compter. Des gens un peu étrange. Mais finalement pas méchant. Grâce à eux, elle se sentait moins stupide. Elle ne l'était définitivement pas. Sa moitié lui répétait souvent et lui faisait des câlins tout doux. Elle les aimait beaucoup.

« Britany ! »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds en entendant sa femme l'appeler. Elle se mit à courir pour serrer sa bien-aimée. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle adorait ces moments où seules elle deux comptaient. Où les caresses tendres la faisait fondre. Où elle pouvait sentir l'odeur épicée de sa femme.

« Bon retour Santana.  
-Les gens du FBI ne t'ont pas trop épuisé.  
-Non, ils sont très gentils. Grâce à moi, ils ont dit que l science progressait. Je n'ai pas très bien compris... »

Le nez de son amante se frotta contre le sien avec douceur.

« Parfois, il ne faut pas tenter de tout comprendre, sinon ça serait vite chiant. »

Sa Licorne avait raison, comme souvent. Britany était si heureuse avec elle. Que même l'invasion prévue par Mister Fisher et ses associés ne lui faisait pas peur.


End file.
